


Yours

by DeliciousGollum



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliciousGollum/pseuds/DeliciousGollum
Summary: She doesn't say it back.





	Yours

“Because I fucking love you!”

Silence.

Wide eyes.

“Emma-“

You run.

 

*.*

 

The whiskey burns down your throat as you swallow it and you want to puke it all back up, all the smiles and the silences and the words and the touches.

You want to retch your feelings, get them out of your body and watch them rot on the fake wood floor of the bar.

But you don’t. And you swallow another glass of whiskey and you see this redhead woman looking at you, hunger in her eyes, a sickly sweet smile on her lips and she looks nothing like _her_ , nothing like dark eyes, coffee skin and red lips.

You’re in Boston and you’re wasted and you have a broken heart, so you smile back and wait for the woman to come to you and you say all the right things while she plays with your fingers.

The same fingers you push inside of her an hour later, your teeth on her neck, her mouth next to your ear and she smells like tulips, but you wish she smelled like apples.

 

*.*

 

You hunt down an asshole who left his three kids and their mother with no money and when you pick up his wallet, a picture of them falls out and it’s like lightning just hit you and liquified your insides because that kid, that one kid looks like yours and you miss him you miss him you miss you can’t miss him.

Because you left. Because you ran. Because you failed at being his mom, at being the Savior and you’ll always be a failure.

 

*.*

 

You say your name is Emma Hunt now.

You can’t hear “Miss Swan” without thinking about hate and brown eyes and the deep, deep voice that haunts your dreams.

 

*.*

 

She finds you. Of course she finds you.

You never really thought you could escape for long anyway.

She finds you and she calls you childish and she brings up Henry and you want to scream, because she’s unfair and selfish and you’re unfair and selfish and you still love her so much.

You come back with her, your green duffle bag in the trunk of her car and silence in your mind.

 

*.*

 

“I love you too,” she says.

And she’s never been as cruel and selfish as she’s just been now.

Because she let you run and hurt and it took her a month to find you, but you know she could’ve found you in a week.

And you think about whiskey and redheads and a kid in a picture and “Miss Swan” as you stare at her, hope and guilt lighting her eyes.

And you say _Fuck you Regina_ before kissing her and it’s bittersweet, but it’s all yours.

She’s all yours.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not really sure about this one.


End file.
